


Early In The Morning's When I Think About You

by OkProblematic



Category: One Direction
Genre: Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:38:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1440340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkProblematic/pseuds/OkProblematic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of a picture I saw. </p><p>Aka, Zayn smoking between Niall's legs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early In The Morning's When I Think About You

Sex with Niall in the mornings is lazy and slow and Zayn loves every bit of it. He loves the easy waking up and the giggling rolling around; loves the laugh right in his ear as he pins Niall to the bed. Mostly, he loves the way Niall is pliant and soft and will whimper so loud.

This morning, Niall had woken him up by whispering filthily into his ear and that was that, really. He’d rolled them over and did everything Niall had asked, fucking him deep and hard, the slow pull and push enough to drag it out for a while at least. It had been soft, Niall’s lips wrapped around his ear lobe, teeth grazing the skin. 

Now Zayn is lying on Niall’s lower stomach, head pillowed between his legs. Niall’s spent cock is lying across his hip and if Zayn turns his head two inches to the left, he’s sure he could take it into his mouth and make Niall whimper and push at his head. He’s got one arm hooked under Niall’s thigh, hand holding his cigarette to his lips.

He’s also pretty sure Niall is asleep above him, breathing deeply and evenly. The smoke curls out from his mouth and it should be gross, smoking between Niall’s legs like this because he can feel the wet, stickyness where his come is still dripping out of Niall’s arse but he’s so, so satisfied and stated right now.

Niall makes a quiet sound and his right leg falls open that much more, more of Zayn’s come leaking out of his abused hole and hitting the back of his neck. He’s sure that the feather tattooed at the base of his neck looks obscene, soaking with his own come.

He takes another pull and wonders when it came to this, wonders when it came to him lying between this innocent boy’s legs and smoking his trusty cigarettes. He thinks maybe it was somewhere in between running into Niall (literally) and them going out to coffee twenty minutes later. That’s when he thinks he fell in love.

Zayn isn’t sure how falling in love translates to fucking and smoking and being so comfortable that he doesn’t want to move, despite how dirty he’s become. He isn’t sure how any of this connects really, all he knows right now is that he’s probably going to want a round two soon and Niall will probably laugh sleepily and push his head down. He’s sure that round two will go the same way, and he’ll probably light a joint afterwards.

Maybe Niall will smoke it with him. He hopes that maybe they’ll stay in bed all day, lazily making out and idly making love, slow fucks and quick kisses. He hopes they’ll just lie around until Niall calls for pizza or takeout and then they’ll argue over who will get out of bed to get it. He knows he’d lose and Niall will giggle as he puts his jeans on and pouts. 

These are all great ideas but they are not happening now and therefore Zayn has no real interests in them and instead he just leans back a bit more. He can really feel the damp, stickyness where Niall is leaking but can’t find it in himself to care.

He can’t really care when the soft bit of tummy Niall has makes such a nice pillow and he really can’t complain when Niall’s thighs come to rest on his shoulders. He can’t really mind the way the smoke curls in the air because he forgot to open the window. Really, he can’t do anything, except imagine diving into pools of Niall as he starts to fall asleep.

Sleep doesn’t come to him though and instead Niall wakes up, mumbling sleepily as he shifts. Pale fingers find his hair and pull gently as he sighs, content. Usually, Niall would see Zayn’s cigarette and carefully chastise the older boy, but now he just chuffs quietly and rasps out fond words with a ruined voice, rocky and tired.

“Gonna light a spliff later?”

Zayn hums as Niall’s fingers tug at his hair again, “Maybe after ‘nother round, if you want, yeah?”

It’s Niall’s turn to hum and Zayn sighs, content. Nobody moves though, both much to tired and warm and happy to do anything but twitch their fingers and maybe whine a little bit.

(They end up having round two eventually, and it’s slow and lazy just like Zayn so desperately loves, with whispered words and talk of spliffs of all things. Then Zayn lights the blunt as promised and passes it up from between Niall’s legs, content in lying on the smaller boy and drinking in his scent.)

**Author's Note:**

> Also bottombitchboys on Tumblr! Comments and feedback are loved so you know, do those please.


End file.
